Third Wave Resistance
Also known as the 'Naraj Rising' After the Imperial Regent Paul Muad'dib Atreides displaced Padishah Emperor Shaddam IV Corrino in 10,193 AG, his Qizarate priests demanded the complete submission of all the Great Houses of the Landsraad and acknowledgement not only of his rule but of his divinity. Any resistance was destroyed in a Jihad by his Fedaykin supersoldiers. During the first five years of the Jihad, it had claimed the Harkonnens (traditional rivals of the Atreides) and their allies and then loyalists of the Corrinos under the Pretender Farad V. This purging of the richest and most powerful houses of the Landsraad created a power vacuum, a vacuum that Prince Arjuna III Naraj, head of the House Naraj, distant cousin to both the Houses Atreides and Corrino and the most powerful remaining noble, with control of the vast populace and economy of the Naraj Cluster , decided the time was right to assert what the Naraj have always considered their natural right, and in 10,198 AG declared himself 'Padshah Emperor Arjun I of the Naraj Imperium', while beginning a whispering campaign among the other disaffected houses of the Landsraad that he was the true, logical heir (not true while the House Corrino still lived) to the Golden Lion Throne of the Corrinos. The Atreides were quick to respond and in late 10,198, Muad'dib sent the Ninth Legion of his Fedaykin to the Naraj Cluster to put down the rebellion under his trusted Bashar Otheym, one of the original Fedaykin. Working on the almost infallible intelligence that marked the early Jihad, they surprised a gathering of Naraj-loyal forces on Tarahell, breaking the back of the Naraj House Armies. However, before they could press their advantage, the Jihad forces, the Bashar caught a native disease, the so-called 'spitting disease' and the campaign had to be paused while his replacement, another original Fedaykin Farok, arrived to take command of the Ninth. While the Ninth paused on Tarahell, 'Emperor Arjun' gathered his allies, especially from the Naraj's long-time business partners in House Farben and anti-Muad'dib volunteers from the ranks of the Compeadors, the elite Orange Catholic warriors of the House Astruias. They met the Ninth legion in early 10,199 AG battle for the aquacultural world of Enfeil. Farok won a great victory there and proceeded to the capital world of Prima Hyadum. The Naraj Prince, upon hearing word of the defeat at Enfeil, took himself and most of the family, along with much of the core House into Guild Exile, although the remnants of the seemingly inexhaustible Naraj armies remained for the Ninth Legion to pacify upon their arrival. The houses Naraj and Farben were destroyed and outlawed by the decree of Muad'dib for their part in the Rising, carried out by units of the Ninth Legion and House Asturias put under harsh sanctions and the Compeadors dissolved by imperial decree. But even with the Great House Naraj crushed, the many worlds they once controlled were still difficult to tame and Farok and the Ninth legion would have several years left to go in the bloody Naraj Campaigns before the Cluster was brought entirely under the heel of Muad'dib. Category:Muad'Dib's Jihad Category:Naraj Category:Prima Hyadum Category:Enfeil Category:Tarahell Category:Farben Category:Asturias Category:Atreides Category:Religion